An Eye For An Eye
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Lexa's confrontation with The Ice Queen. Rated M for violence. Continues on from what's been previously established in Of Love and War.


**I'd love to see their confrontation on screen, but I don't know if it'll ever happen, so in the meantime there's this.**

* * *

Almost three months after the fall of the Mountain, the Ice Nation attacked. Tensions between the Trikru and their northern counterparts had gradually risen once their shared foe was no more. Lexa had known war with them was inevitable, but she had still done her best to keep the remnants of their alliance in check for as long as possible. If only to keep Clarke safe. After the councils betrayal, they had enjoyed a relatively relaxed time in Polis, simply soaking up the city's - and each others – offerings. It had been one of the happiest times of her life, for which Lexa was very grateful.

On their eventual return to Camp Jaha (now Camp Griffin) it was to discover a virtually indistinguishable settlement to that of her peoples'. Granted, this was in large part due to the Trikru's assistance in creating the sky people's permanent residences, but it was still a bit of a shock to see this drastic transformation. And it was not simply their homes that were different. The Skaikru had begun dressing like her people too. Fighting like them. Mating with them.

Not that Clarke was really any different to this. Out of necessity, she too had donned their clothing and started her warrior's training. Lexa couldn't have her defenceless anymore without the aid of a gun. Her nerves (and heart) would not allow it, not when times were becoming so uncertain again.

They had been in the middle of a private sparing match that had quickly turned into something else altogether, when word of the attack spread like wildfire throughout their camps, burning everyone within reach, and sending them into a fury. The Ice Nation had slaughtered an entire village without provocation. Finn's crimes seemed like nothing at all in comparison to their savagery.

Within a day, a plan of action had been determined. Within a week they had again accomplished something her ancestors never could. With the aid of the sky people, and the sky people's advanced weaponry, their Northern Foes fell. Months ago Clarke had yelled at her, asking how this was any different than what the council had intended to do. She hadn't raised that issue this time, not after she had seen what they had done to the women and children of the village. If anything, Clarke had been more bloodthirsty than her. Seeing her lover in such a state had been a little unsettling to say the least.

And now here Lexa was, with the Ice Queen bound before her, feeling every bit as terrifying as the sky princess had looked when they first went into battle. Having ordered everyone out of this throne room (really just a ballroom), they were completely alone. Nonchalantly Lexa played with her dagger...her very bloody dagger, biding her time, attempting to make her prey squirm. Up in her throne, Queen Valencia made no effort to free herself from her restraints or escape the commander's wrath. She just looked upon Lexa with her usual stoney, unaffected, regal expression.

"I've waited a long time for this," said Lexa quietly as she gazed out of the rattling window nearest her and into swirling chaos.

A blizzard raged on outside the castle, had nearly been their undoing. No doubt that had been Valencia's back up plan, should things go awry. Thanks to the Skaikru's technology, they had survived mother nature's vindictive fury and made it here.

This 'castle' was simply a house, similar to Lexa's own back in Polis, but far larger in stature and size. To think that a single family had once lived here was ludicrous to her. It appeared as though half of Camp Griffin would fill the same space. Her contempt for the queen only grew.

Valencia sat there, mute.

"I wasn't sure this day would ever come." She turned to face the dark haired beauty. "Allow me to thank you for breaking the alliance first. Many complications were avoided."

As if appreciating the sight, Lexa glanced around the ballroom.

"Is this where it happened?" she asked, with a sweeping gesture of her dagger arm. "Is this where you tortured her?"

When the queen didn't respond, Lexa flung the dagger an inch off to the side of her head. It vibrated violently in the wooden headrest. And finally a reaction was achieved.

Valencia had flinched.

"Whatever you hope to achieve here, Lexa...know this: you will not succeed. There's nothing you can do to me that will give you satisfaction for her death."

Lexa dashed up the dais, ramming her hands on top of the queens, faces entirely too close. At this range, she could see the beginnings of age creeping around her hazel eyes and across her ivory forehead.

She could also see the fear. Or imagined she did.

"Once we begin, I doubt you will feel the same way." She yanked out the dagger and held it in front of her face. "I am very skilled with this."

The queen gave her a bored look.

Lexa cocked her head towards the grand ballroom doors and shouted, "Bring him in!"

They creaked open, Indra pushing a tied, attractive man into the great space. Lexa enjoyed the slight widening of eyes, and sharp exhale of breath as the queen recognized who it was. Discovering the identity of the queen's secret lover had been difficult, but entirely worth the effort. When they were in the centre of the room, Indra kicked his legs out from under him, but grabbed the back of his tattered cloak to ensure he remained unharmed...for now.

He appeared to be kneeling.

"My Queen!" he exclaimed. "What have these barbarians done to you?!"

He tried to stand up but Indra held him in place with a firm hand to the shoulder, the other on the hilt of her sword.

Lexa leaned in close again, whispering in her ear. "Just as you took that which was most precious to me, I will take that which is most precious to you. Slowly. Until you beg for his death. Until you pay for your sins."

"Torturing him accomplishes nothing," was the slightly pleading response. "Doing so only confirms your savage ways."

She slammed her hands into the queen's once more, making her wince. "Do not dare talk to me of savagery. Yours knows no bounds." In her most menacing manner, "I will deliver his head to you. You _will_ wail in anguish. Then and only then will I end your fight as well."

Valencia swallowed hard before Lexa jumped off the dais and sauntered over to the queen's lover, Hermes. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. Rightly so.

"Remember, when you wish to die, all you need do is ask your queen. Only she can end your terrible suffering."

Without further preamble, she slashed his bicep, deeper than she had intended. Hermes cried out and Lexa turned in time to catch Valencia stiffening against her restraints, tight lipped.

Next she drew blood in several places across his abdomen. Restraining her growing bloodlust and hate was nearly impossible. The image of Costia's mutilated face kept making itself known; the agony of her lose now fresh in her mind, as if it had just happened all over again. She cut into his back, his legs, anywhere she could reach, savouring every moment of this victory.

When she started to carve into Hermes face, he whimpered against the blade and said, "Please. No more. No more. Val, _please_."

The bloodlust had dampened the screams. Had dampened all sound save for her own heartbeat.

Then a woman's voice broke through.

"Lexa, stop! That's enough!"

Lexa glanced past Indra in her murderous haze. Some part of her rational mind ignited when she saw the horrified expression on Clarke's face. But she could not still her hand, could not stop the mutilation of this man's face. It felt far too good to stop now.

Clarke tried to bodily stop her but Indra prevented her interference with a sword drawn. Clarke pulled out her own sword, clearly intending to fight the general. Unsure of how to proceed, Indra tried to get Lexa's attention.

"Heda. Heda!"

The blur of swords drew Lexa's attention away from the groaning creature before her. The roar of blood lessened enough so that she could hear the clash of the deadly weapons...the deadly weapons between Indra and Clarke!

"Em pleni!" she commanded, nearly jumping inbetween them with her own sword drawn. Hermes fell face first, eliciting a particularly loud groan. Valencia watched this new development with rapt interest.

Clarke panted slightly, glaring in Indra's direction. Then her gaze fell to Lexa's.

"What are you _doing_ here, Clarke?!" she said heatedly. "I gave you explicit orders to stay out of this!"

"Yeah, I can see why!" her girlfriend returned just as enraged. "You're butchering an _innocent_ man, Lexa!"

"Innocent?" she sneered. "I think not!"

"What's his crime?!" shouted Clarke. "Other than loving the _wrong_ person?! What's his crime?!"

"He's Ice Nation!" spat out Lexa. Their own sword points were nearly touching now. "They're _all _guilty!"

"_He_ didn't kill Costia! And she wouldn't want you to kill him either! Not like this!"

"You know _nothing_ about her, or her wishes!" roared Lexa, lunging at Clarke with her blade.

The blow had been so savage that Clarke barely managed to fend off the attack. Two blows later and Clarke's weapon had gone clattering out of reach. But Lexa wasn't backing off. The bloodlust and emotional hurt had returned in full measure, distorting her view of reality, turning Clarke into the enemy.

"Lexa," she said nervously, hands out in surrender. "Lexa, what are you doing?"

Indra stood slightly off to the side, her normally stoic composure slipping. She had no idea what to do in this situation. The Sky Girl was not supposed to be here. If she attacked her commander, it could be her head. If she allowed Heda to hurt Clarke, it _would_ be her head.

As the commander advanced on Clarke, slashing away blindly, Indra sighed internally, moved swiftly over and whacked Lexa on the side of the skull with the hilt of her sword.

It was hard to say who was more surprised by this action.

Lexa staggered forward and fell. On the ground now, she rubbed her head and scowled at her general. "Indra, you branwada!"

"Forgive me, Heda. I only did what I must."

Clarke kicked Lexa's sword away and then knelt down beside her. Their encounter flashed through her turbulent mind and she groaned at her mistake, at what she had almost done.

"Clarke, I-"

"It's okay, Lexa. You didn't hurt me." Clarke helped Lexa to her feet. "You just got a bit carried away in the heat of the moment."

Both their gazes fell to the unmoving Hermes and then flickered up to Valencia's. She observed them coldly, a slight smirk gracing her porcelain features.

"That was quite the show," she said. "The ending left much to be desired though."

Lexa strode over to Hermes and lifted his bleeding body up. She dragged him closer to the stalwart queen so that she could get a good look at her handiwork. There was nothing pretty about him anymore. His face was barely recognizable. Valencia looked close to vomiting. Lexa ignored the queasiness in her own stomach.

"You're repulsive," the queen hissed.

"No more so than you," she replied waspishly. "You could have stopped me at any point," she continued, not sure if that was even true. "But you chose to let him suffer. Just as you chose to take Costia and torture her."

"I took no enjoyment in that. We do what we must to survive."

She forced down another surge of rage. "How does torturing an innocent girl qualify as survival?"

Valencia looked to Hermes. "Where is the survival in this heinous act?" The Queen closed her eyes, and shook her head slowly a few times. "Kill him then. Before he awakes to his torment anew. Kill him." Valencia opened her eyes and Lexa was momentarily stunned to find tears there and her own pain reflected back at her. "Please."

With that single word, all of her murderous intent vanished without a trace. She could no more kill this man than she could kill the queen. But Valencia was right. Hermes suffering deserved to be ended.

"Indra," she called softly, all the fight leaving her body. "Indra, come here." Indra did as she was bade, silently awaiting her next order. "Take him away. See that he is granted a swift death."

Indra grabbed hold of one of his arms and proceeded to drag his near corpse like body out of the ballroom, a trail of blood left behind in his wake.

Clarke was standing there awkwardly now, unsure of whether to leave or not. With a flick of her head, she summoned her girlfriend over to the dais.

"Do you know who she is?" queried Lexa.

"Of course," said Valencia, her former hardness restored. The queen gave Clarke an appraising look that Lexa did not care for at all. "Not nearly as beautiful as Costia, but I suppose she has a certain charm nonetheless."

Neither responded. Except for the blizzard there was no noise whatsoever.

"Finish it."

For years she had dreamed of this moment, of finally avenging Costia's brutal killing. Now that it was here, she wavered, a spark of compassion igniting for the queen. In many ways she had made Valencia suffer even more than herself. Would Costia have approved? Or was Clarke right? Had she gone too far?

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_.

She played the chant of her people over and over in an attempt to rile herself up again.

When that didn't work, she looked to a bloodsplattered Clarke who was watching her keenly. Her girlfriend gave her a look as if to say, 'do you need me to do this?'

Lexa couldn't allow that. She had to do this for herself. For Costia. She had to do this so that she could finally put that part of her past behind her and give herself fully to Clarke. For too long the spirit of her dead lover had stood between them, ever present and at times, distracting. She knew Clarke had noticed. And she knew Clarke knew why. In Lexa's mind, killing Valencia would set Costia's spirit free. Her body had never been burned. She had only ever received the mutilated head.

Lexa steadied her emotions and prepared to do what had to be done. Slowly, she ascended the dais and stood before the queen. Valencia held her gaze defiantly.

"Clarke, gonot osir."

She seemed hesitant to do so but acquiesced nonetheless. When the echos of her footsteps faded, Lexa took a deep breath and then slashed downwards. She walked back to the bottom of the dais and looked up at her handiwork. There had been no blood because...

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Valencia, ropes cut loose. She pulled them off her and stood tall, using every inch of her royal blood to intimidate.

"You must die," Lexa said calmly. She tossed aside her sword. "We will fight to the death."

Valencia's lip curled cruelly. "This was a foolish decision. Showing mercy is a weakness unbecoming of a leader." She jumped down from the dais, directly in front of Lexa. "And it will be to your undoing."

The slightly taller, muscular woman threw a punch that Lexa easily dodged, simultaneously grabbing the outstretched arm and using the momentum to fall back and send the ice queen flying. Barely phased, Valencia rebounded quickly like a rabbit and they exchanged and blocked several more blows. The Ice Queen's grief over the death of her lover was sending her into a rage making her attacks heavy handed and less coordinated than they otherwise would have been. That's not to say they weren't effective at all. Lexa was already bruised and battered from the war, it didn't take much to have her hurting.

As soon as Valencia realized this, she began hammering into the same spots on her ribs over and over again. Whenever Lexa attempted to block one side from the furious blows, her adversary simply took to punishing the other. Unable to withstand anymore of this, she sidestepped the queen and went to sweep her legs out from under her. Valencia apparently had been anticipating this because she manoeuvred the exact same way and returned the favour.

Lexa fell sideways. Hard. Her ribs felt like they had shattered.

Suddenly she wished she hadn't tried to be so honourable by allowing the queen a fair fight.

Despite her bodies protests, she tried to push herself back up.

_Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ _Get knocked down, get back up_

She didn't get very far because Valencia had quickly straddled her, pinning her hands above her head. It was an eerily similar situation to intimate moments she had shared with Clarke. Even her blood was coursing in the same way, anticipation mounting. The unsettling comparison left her squirming underneath the woman, but not in a pleasant manner.

"I did warn you," she said coldly, before wrapping her free hand around Lexa's throat. "Hermes' death will be avenged." She squeezed tighter so that Lexa could barely think. "That whore Costia will rot forever in the tundra, ripped apart by the wild things. Her spirit will never know true peace." She paused. "I lied before. I did enjoy torturing her. There's nothing more satisfying than watching a beautiful woman scream beneath your touch. She cried out your name in the vain hope you would save her. But you never did. It was pathetic." The ice queen gave Lexa a positively devilish look as she leaned in closer, almost like she was about to kiss her. "And now I will take that which is most precious to you _again_. Your sky girl is mine."

Lexa had been on the verge of passing out. At these last words however, a burst of energy shot through her frame granting her just enough strength to wrench her pinned hands free. She punched Valencia in the throat as hard as she could and immediately the constriction around her own throat relaxed, allowing her to drag in a few greedy gasps of air. Lexa continued to punch the queen in the face until she fell off of her, her bloodied fist now raw and oozing. Ignoring the pain radiating through every part of her, she hopped on top of Valencia's prone form and clutched around her neck with both hands. The queen scratched at her face but Lexa only squeezed tighter, eyes ablaze in righteous fervour.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," she choked out in a rasping voice before ending her long term foe's life with a final crunch of cartilage.

She collapsed directly beside the broken woman, feeling equally broken, pulling in more searing lungfuls of air. It was several minutes before she had stabilized enough to push herself to her feet. Even this she struggled with. Arm slung against the likely broken ribs, she called out, "Indra!"

Her faithful general pushed through the large doors and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene before her. The next instant she moved swiftly forward and stood at attention before her commander.

"Did you take care of Hermes?"

"Yes, Heda." She glanced down at the dead queen. "Would you like me to feed her corpse to the woolly boars?"

"No, we will burn her. Hermes too."

"But Heda, they do not deserve such a fate. Perhaps once Nykko attends to you, you will see that-"

"Shof op, Indra. My mind is clear on this."

Before Indra could argue further, Clarke came barging into the room. She too stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her battered lover and the angry red mark across her throat.

"Lexa!" she exclaimed, running over to her.

She put up a hand to stop her from embracing her. Clarke nodded once in understanding and looked to the ground.

"Lexa, what the hell happened? Did she break free somehow?"

Indra was glancing at her curiously too.

"I released her-"

"You _what_?!" shouted Clarke. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Lexa ignored the look Indra was giving her and dipped her head towards the corpse. "This kill was just." She caught Clarke's eye. No further explanation was needed.

There was a brief contemplative silence and then, "I require your services now, Clarke."

Her girlfriend gingerly wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and led her out of the ballroom.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lexa," she said, glancing sideways.

"You as well. We fought well together.

"Yes, we did," Clarke said with a small smile. They passed by a couple of curious grounders. "Do you...did that make you feel better?"

It was the same question she herself had posed to Clarke after killing the sniper at Tondc. Lexa shared a knowing look and then glanced away.

Softly Clarke asked, "Do you ever think you'll really be over her?"

She swallowed hard, instantly regretting this because it hurt so badly. "Once the queen's body has been burned, Costia's spirit will be free. She will leave us be."

Clarke didn't respond.

A little while later they were pushing through the doors of the makeshift healing room in the castle. Nykko rushed over when he saw who it was and got to work. While he did so, Lexa prayed to the woods Gods that she was right.

* * *

**Man, I had a horrible thought while writing this. What if Costia is actually still alive? What if they gave someone else the same face tattoo and then mutilated the facial features beyond recognition and sent THAT to Lexa? What if Costia is still in The Ice Nation being used as a pleasure slave? And then Lexa finds her and she's no longer the person she used to know and has to kill her, just like Clarke had to kill Finn?  
**

**I hope they don't do something like that. :/**

**Anyway, t****hanks for reading...and may we meet again. :)  
**


End file.
